Good Night
by epicwinston
Summary: Small lemon inside Patroklos x Natsu


Good Night by epicwinston Summary: Patroklos and Natsu share a night with each other. P.S . This is my first ever fanfic and it has a small lemon so be kind to me i am sorry for any OOCness :).

Disclaimer: i do not own soulcalibur let's leave it at that.

It was a dark but warm night in the middle of summer the sun had just vanished into the dark gloom of night. In a hotel of the city called London there was a young man sitting in his room. This man's name was Patroklos Alexandra at this time he was getting ready to go to bed for the day. He stopped however when he heard soft footsteps from his window. A small smile was on his face as he saw the new guest in his room a ninja called Natsu.

'So are you looking for a good night?' Natsu purred into his ear with her always present smirk on her face.'I am going to have one now that you are here Natsu' Patroklos said as the smirk on his face turned into a large grin. There was a minute of silence as Patroklos looked at Natsu her armor and weapons were not there but she still had her hair in her usual ponytail. As he was doing that Natsu saw that his fur shoulder armor as well as his small cape were lying on the floor just next to the bed.

Right after this moment of silence Natsu leaped at Patroklos into a kiss that they would never forget. Patroklos was taken by surprise and when the kiss was done his mouth formed a prefect O and a blush was on his cheeks. Natsu laughed and said 'Did you enjoy that?'she whispered into his ear. Patroklos would normally act all high and mighty but that was with fighting. He had little knowledge about women but to be honest Natsu enjoyed seeing Patroklos act like this. Patroklos had not regained his usual attitude and so Natsu took the next step.

She pushed him onto the bed it was a small one but they could both fit. Natsu raised her hand to her hair and undid her ponytail letting her curved blonde locks fall to her shoulders.  
>Slowly but surely thier outfits were removed and they looked at each others body. Patroklos with his fancy outfit did not show it but his body had muscles on his muscles and had quite a few scars on it. The one below his navel got Natsu's eye it was where she cut him in thier first battle. As for Natsu her oufit did show off her body but under it lied her fair size breasts, her small but round ass and the great curves on her body.<p>

Patroklos after he regained his composeure wrapped his arms around Natsu's body and tackled her to the bed. He then buried his face into her breasts and began to lick both of them with his tonuge. Natsu could not help but moan at this. Upon hearing this Patroklos began a wonderful kiss to Natsu's mouth and began to fondle her breasts with one hand on each of them he began to rub each nipple slowy and in a clockwise manner. At this point Patroklos's member had gotten hard and had brushed up against Natsu's moist pussy. After their great kiss had ended Natsu had used her ninja training to throw Patroklos on to his back and began to mount him. Her moist pussy was an inch from Patroklos's cock.

Natsu had heard Patroklos whisper 'Do...it'. It had happened at last they had become one in extreme bliss. It would start slowly with Natsu slowly moving up and down with Patroklos whispering to her to go faster and Natsu moaning his name. When thier climax was about to happen Patroklos looked at Natsu and time slowed down. He noted her great details such as her long flowing hair, the sweat on her body, her fair breasts bounceing up and down. Finally they both let out a scream with Natsu falling onto Patroklos and they lied there for a while before they moved the covers onto each other.

'That was a great night if i may say so' Patroklos whispered into Natsu's ear. Natsu's face had a small grin and she went to his ear and wispered 'I love you' as they went to sleep.

In the room next door there was a pirate who was older than he looked. His name was Maxi and he had overheard the whole thing while he was adjusting his silck black hair 'Ah young love' he chuckled to himself.


End file.
